


The boy who came from the stars

by UpInOrbit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: Where Johnny has some weird dreams and a boy appears on his rooftop telling an even weirder story.





	The boy who came from the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and the first thing I've written in a long time, so please forgive me if it is horrible.
> 
> Also, English is no my first language, so I tried to do my best but there might be some mistakes, and I apologise for that. I hope you enjoy this ^^

He woke up, drenched in sweat and out of breath. He had had the same dream of the past few weeks: cold hands traveling up and down his chest, fingernails gently scraping his back, a wicked mouth leaving a trail of hot kisses on his neck and, just when he was about to see his lover’s face, he would suddenly wake up. Johnny groaned and kicked the sheets away from him. That night had been particularly bad. Not bad because it had been bad, but because the dream had seemed to last longer, and he thought he’d maybe get to see it end, for once, but that hadn’t happened. And now, he was feeling hot, his skin stretched too thin over his bones, and wide awake at 4.30 am. 

He sat up on his bed, running his fingers over his hair, and quickly gathered some clothes. He dressed up and went to the rooftop. It was mid-spring and he supposed the cool air would help him soothe his nerves. He was feeling restless, even more so than the last few nights and he didn’t know why.

He opened the door to the rooftop, and sighed when the fresh breeze caressed his skin. He almost didn’t notice that he wasn’t alone there. Perched on top of the rooftop’s edge, there was a boy. He slightly turned his head towards Johnny when he heard sharply took a breath, but other than that, he didn’t move. Johnny's heart was beating fast and he could almost hear his blood rushing through his veins. However, he wasn’t as scared as he should have been. Some part of him almost felt relieved to see the stranger up there, almost as if had been waiting for him to show up.

Slowly, he made his way to where the other was seated, and stayed silently beside him.

“I thought you were never going to come” the stranger said.

Johnny glanced at him, but the stranger had his eyes fixed on the stars.

“It took me so long to find you this time” he continued. “I’m sorry, my love. I tried my best, but you were so far away” he sounded at the verge of tears.

At this, Johnny couldn’t help but stare at him, at the stranger, the young men, really, who still kept his eyes fixed on the stars.

“What are you talking about?”

The stranger smirked, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

“You wouldn’t believe me. At least not yet. It’s too soon, I’m afraid, I’d only freak you out” was the answer.

“I’m here talking to you, even though I have no idea of how you got up here. Have a little faith”.

The stranger chuckled briefly, but it sounded slightly pained.

“Ask me your question” he whispered. “I can’t promise you’ll like the answer, but I’ll be completely honest”.

“Who are you?”

“I’m yours” he said, startling Johnny, and continued, without a pause. “That’s the short answer, that will probably freak you out. The long answer will freak you out even more, I’m afraid. I’m yours, and I have been for years, lifetimes, if I’m being honest. Don’t ask me about it because it’s long and complex and you wouldn’t understand it, but that’s the truth. I have loved you once and again, and you have loved me too. We have been in love for as long as I can remember, and that’s a long time. We could have been happy, and we have been, but it’s always short and I always lose you. You are born again and again, and I have to look for you. Each time it gets a little harder, and you are born again a little further away from me but I won’t give up. Never. I have looked for you among the stars, planets so far away from home you couldn’t even imagine, and now you are here. Sometimes you remember me, sometimes you don’t. Every time it’s different, but my feelings have never changed, will never change”.

The stranger raised his dark eyes towards Johnny's, and smiled the saddest smile ever.

“Now I guess you I scared you. I’m sorry. I don’t know how you will react each time, so I just tell you the story and hope for the best”.

Johnny stared at him in disbelief. Truth was, with his dark hair and eyes, long neck and angelic features, under the soft glow of the moon and the stars, the stranger look ethereal. Hw could almost believe he had come from the stars. Except that that wasn’t possible. He had to be crazy. There was no other explanation.

“It’s getting dark, or maybe too early, and I guess you have to leave. Don’t worry for me, I’ll be here tomorrow, if you want to talk about it” the stranger said.

Jonny shook his head, and noticed the Sun coming out. His head was spinning, for too much information had suddenly been dropped, and he knew he had to think about all that, even if it sounded completely unbelievable. He retreated, but as he was about to get to the door, he remembered.

“I don’t even know your name”.

“You used to call me yours, but for now, Ten is good” was the soft answer.

When Johnny turned around to look at Ten, he had already vanished.

 

The next night was exactly the same. Johnny woke up drenched in sweat, his heart racing from the vivid dream, and somehow he knew that Ten was on the rooftop, waiting for him. He found him exactly where he had been the night prior, perched on the rooftop, gazing at the stars. He waited patiently until Johnny had gathered the courage to speak up his mind.

“It’s crazy. It all sounds crazy as hell”.

“I know”.

“Then, why am I here, talking to you? I should have called the police, changed the locks, anything excepto for being here with you again” he said, anxious.

“I think you already know the answer to that”.

Johnny refused to reply to that.

“You said you always find me. How?”

Ten leaned back, his hands placed firmly on the railing, and Johnny would have sworn he had moved slightly closer to him.

“I just feel a tug. I know where I have to go, and the closer I get, the stronger it becomes. And when I find you, it’s your turn to make a move”.

Johnny looked down at him, puzzled at the statement. Ten smiled.

“I found you two weeks ago”. Just at the same time as the dreams started, Johnny realized. Ten looked at him as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. “You sometimes told me you know I’m around cause you dream about us. Not once did you tell me what you dreamt about though” he mused. Johnny could feel himself blushing, and felt thankful that the moonlight was not enough to show it, but he had a feeling Ten knew what the dreams were about without him telling.

“Why do you have to find me at all?”

Sadness filled Ten's beautiful eyes, and Johnny's heart broke a little at that.

“Who knows? Maybe we were too happy or just unlucky. We were, we are, soulmates, tied to each other for eternity. We had plans, hope for the future, a lifetime to spend together. We weren’t supposed to be apart. You weren’t supposed to die” he whispered. His eyes were glinting, either from the moonlight or unshed tears. “We were going to be eternal, and when I lost you, I died a little every day I spent alone. But then I found you again. You came back to me, even if you couldn’t remember who I was or what we had. And I sworn to myself that I would always go looking for you, even if I could only have you for a day, because I know it’s what you would have done for me”.

“How many times have you gone looking for me?” Johnny felt like crying. Even if it was some crazy dream, he felt his heart shattering at the despair he could feel from Ten.

“Too many to count. But not enough to give up. That will never happen”.

Johnny didn’t know what to say about that, and remained silent.

“As happy as I am that you haven’t run away from me yet, why are you still with me? After all I have told you, I wouldn’t have been surprised”.  
Johnny ran his hand through his hair and shrugged.

“I… I don’t know. I feel like what you are telling me is insane and my brain is screaming that I should get away from you and never see you again, but at the same time… It’s like… When you are told a story as a kid and you try to remember it when you are older and you can’t remember what it said but you have an idea and the more you focus the more it comes back. I feel like I know you, even if I don’t. I don’t know if I’m losing my mind or something” he blurted out.

Ten said nothing but he tentatively wrapped his hand around the other’s and when he was sure Johnny wasn’t going to bolt, he intertwined their fingers and made him sit beside him.

“Tell me about you” he asked, and Johnny complied. 

He told him about his life, his dreams, what he liked to do and what he hated. He talked about his friends and family, how he loved them even if they drove him crazy. He opened his heart to Ten, the stranger, the boy who came from the stars, and poured every hope and fear that he had. He wasn’t really sure about why he had done that, but somehow, it had seemed… Right. When he was done, they stayed quiet for a bit, content with the other’s presence.

“What are you thinking?” he asked Ten, when he saw him studying him intensely.

“There’s something different about you. Maybe this time will be different” his whisper was so silent Johnny almost didn’t hear what he said.

When the Sun came out, they disentangled themselves.

 

They continued to see each other, night after night. They would talk for hours, of the important and the irrelevant, getting to know each other, reducing the distance between their bodies and souls, until they felt they knew each other as well as they knew themselves. It was one of those nights that Johnny finally asked the question that had been on his mind for a while.

“Why do we only meet at night?”

Ten sighed, his head on Johnny's shoulder.

“Don’t laugh at me but… I feel like this is too good to be true and too fragile and that the daylight will break the enchantment”.

“You know that will never happen” he gently scolded him.

“Do I?” he raised his head, their gazes locked.

“Of course you do. I won’t leave you”.

“You always leave” was the soft answer.

“Not this time” he promised.

When Ten tried to look away, Johnny carefully, but firmly, held his chin, forcing him to not look away. He slowly dipped his head, moving excruciatingly slow, to avoid scaring him, until their lips were millimeters apart, their breaths caressing their skin. Neither knew who moved first but at the moment their lips touched, they couldn’t keep themselves away from the other. With the stars and moon as silent witnesses they kissed, to make up for the time lost, for the heartbreak and the pain, silent promises of love that they both shared. And, who knows, maybe this is the time when they won’t have to split again. Maybe they will finally be together for eternity.


End file.
